True Colors
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Hanya karena goresan warna di kanvas, Hinata sukses meluluhlantakkan kehidupan Sasuke. SHDL2016/ prompt : Color


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **True Colors**_ **milik Ozel-** _ **Hime**_

 _ **Rate**_ **: K+**

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gajeness, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **Boring**_

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON"T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 _ **True Colors**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **...**_

Senandung penuh riang terdengar merdu dari bibir seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek. Matanya berbinar senang. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang sangat manis.

Gerakan tangan kecilnya begitu lincah dan sedikit kasar saat menggores kanvas. Memberi warna di kanvas besar yang hanya berlukiskan wajah Monalisa yang datar dan misterius.

Lukisan itu masih belum diberi warna. Dan inilah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Memberikan kehidupan penuh warna di lukisan pucat tersebut.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan senyum kepuasan tertoreh di bibir mungilnya yang basah dan merah. Seolah pelukis bertalenta, dia mengagumi karyanya. Goresan-goresan warna begitu sempurna dan membuat hatinya turut senang.

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mundur, memberi sedikit jarak antara tubuh mungilnya dan lukisan. Dia menatap penuh pesona. Wajah datar Monalisa, sekarang telah berubah menjadi penuh senyum.

Kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati lukisan itu. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba meraih ujung sebelah atas kanvas yang lumayan tinggi. Usahanya tak sia-sia. Meski harus menjadikan _speaker_ raksasa pamannya sebagai pijakan, dia akhirnya bisa menurunkan lukisannya.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berlari keluar dari kamar sambil menyeret kanvas yang lumayan berat untuk anak empat tahun. Poni yang menutup dahinya bergoyang-goyang tiap kali dia melangkah. Bahkan pipi tembemnya juga ikut bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah.

Terlihat sekali ketidaksabarannya untuk memamerkan hasil karya tangannya pada sang ayah tercinta.

Tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamar pamannya, dia berusaha mencari sang ayah yang tadi sempat menonton televisi. Namun sayangnya, sang ayah yang dicari tidak kelihatan. Pria berambut panjang itu menghilang begitu saja. Padahal Hinata ingin sekali menunjukkan lukisan ini pada ayahnya.

"Tou- _chan_ " teriak sang gadis mungil sambil berlari. Tangan kanannya masih setia menarik kanvas itu. Tak peduli dengan cat warna yang belum kering dan menetes di lantai. Belum lagi, ujung kanvas itu sedikit sobek karena terseret-seret.

"Tou- _chan_..." teriaknya lagi.

"Tou- _chan_ disini, Hinata- _hime_."

Pekikan senang terlukis di bibir Hinata ketika menyadari bahwa sang ayah ternyata ada di ruang tamu. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara orang lain yang menyahut.

Mungkinkah itu Fugaku- _jii_?

" _Tou_ - _chan_ , _Jii_ - _chan_!" Hinata berteriak senang ketika dua pria dewasa sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Perlahan dia melangkah dan mendekati sang ayah dan kakek. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan mengundang tanya bagi kedua pria tersebut. Ada apa gerangan hingga sang gadis mungil tersenyum seperti itu?

"Hinata punya hadiah untuk _Tou_ - _chan_ dan _Jii_ - _chan_ ," ujar Hinata sembari menyembunyikan lukisannya di balik tubuhnya. Sesungguhnya, Itachi ingin tertawa melihat kepolosan putrinya. Untuk apa juga dia menyembunyikan lukisan itu, padahal ukuran tubuhnya lebih pendek dari kanvas yang disembunyikannya.

" _Jii_ - _chan_ dan _Tou_ - _chan_ tutup mata dulu!" perintah Hinata. Sontak saja Fugaku dan Itachi langsung memejamkan matanya. Mereka tahu betapa keras kepalanya Hinata. Gadis itu akan menatap mereka tajam apabila tak langsubg menuruti perintahnya.

"Kita sudah tutup mata," ujar Itachi.

Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, dia mengangkat lukisannya ke atas meja dan menunjukkan pada sang kakek dan ayahnya. "Cekalang kalian bica membuka mata!"

Itachi dan Fugaku menampakkan _onyx_ yang sedari tadi terpejam. Mereka menatap horor pada lukisan itu. Entah kenapa bulu roma menjadi merinding apabila menatap lukisan Hinata terlalu lama.

Melihat ekspresi kaku Fugaku dan Itachi, membuat senyum bangga tersemat di bibir Hinata. Sebegitu indahnyakah lukisannya sehingga dua pria dewasa ini terpana?

"Bagus kan?" tanya Hinata.

Itachi dan Fugaku saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, lukisan Hinata lebih parah dari kata hancur. Namun mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka menjawab jujur. Maka, kebohonganlah yang menjadi pion mereka saat ini.

"I-Ini bagus sekali, Hinata- _chan_ ," dusta Fugaku.

"I-Iya ... bagus!" sahut Itachi.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Hinata cudah yakin kalau kalian akan teltarik," ujarnya senang.

"HEI!"

 **BRUK**

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pamannya tercinta sedang berlutut dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Wajah Sasuke begitu pucat seakan jiwanya diangkat dari raganya.

"Cacuke- _ji_ kenapa?" tanya Hinata tanpa ada usaha untuk membantu Sasuke yang terjatuh. "Cacuke- _ji_ , coba lihat lukican Hinata," pekik Hinata senang.

Mendengar kata lukisan sontak saja jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan terdiam kaku saat melihat kanvasnya berada di tangan sang kepobakan.

"Hinata!" jerit Sasuke seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Hinata. Gadis mungil itu masih menyunggingkan senyum senang pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menulut Cacuke- _ji_?"

Sasuke mengamati kanvas penuh warna yang berlatar seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Senyumnya sungguh lebar layaknya Joker dengan taring di ujung bibir juga bentuk gigi kelinci di depan layaknya spongebob. Mata gadis itu sangat besar dan berwarna hitam seperti _black hole_.

Kembali Sasuke mengamati gambar pohon-pohon yang berwarna merah muda yang ada di kanan kiri wanita yang ada di lukisan itu, mungkin itu pohon Sakura. Tapi kenapa bentuknya lebih mirip patrick, ya?

Yang lebih anehnya lagi, di atas kepala sang tokoh di lukisan ada matahari yang tersenyum, dan di sebelah kanannya ada bulan sabit, dan di sebelah kiri ada pelangi.

Sebenarnya lukisan ini temanya apa?

Sebagai seniman, jelas sekali Sasuke merasa kesal. Menurutnya, seni itu pantang untuk dipermainkan seperti ini. Namun bukan itu yang ingin dibahasnya sekarang.

Dia sedang mencari lukisan Monalisa yang hampir selesai dibuatnya. Itulah tujuannya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya kembali ke arah lukisan itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak asing disana.

Dia seperti mengenali tulisan itu.

Ya ... tulisan U.S yang tertoreh di sudut kanan atas lukisan.

U.S berarti Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melebar. "I-Ini punya si-siapa?" tanyanya gagap. Dia tak siap mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Ini punya Hinata!" ujar Hinata bangga. "Bagus kan?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil mengamati lukisan horor tersebut. " _Ji_ - _san_ serius, Hinata! Ini punya siapa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaean.

Hinata memberengut kesal lalu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya. "Ini punya Hinata!"

"Kalau begitu _Ji_ - _san_ ganti pertanyaannya. Dari mana kau dapat lukisan ini?"

Sasuke merasa curiga saat Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis kecil itu malah mendekat pada sang kakek dan merengek untuk digendong.

"Hinata..."

Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata. Ingin sekali mencekik leher keponakannya yang nakal.

"Seharusnya ini Monalisa!"

"I-Itu Monalica!" sahut Hinata tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Monalisa apanya?" teriak Sasuke marah. "Ini ... ini lukisan aneh. Perpaduan dari spongebob, patrick, Joker, dan Valak!"

Itachi hampir terbahak-bahak mendengar luapan kemaran Sasuke atas lukisan Hinata. Namun dia masih sayang pada nyawanya. Kalau dia tertawa di saat situasi mencekam seperti ini, kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

"A-Aku ... hiks hiks hhhuuwwaaaaa..."

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dia tahu sekali apa senjata rahasia Hinata yang bahkan mampu mengalahkannya bahkan sekutu Amerika.

Suara tangisannya yang cempreng.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Kau tak kasihan melihat cucuku ini menangis," ujar Fugaku datar. Dia memeluk Hinata erat. Memberikan perlindungan pada anak nakal itu. "Lagipula kau bisa membuatnya lagi kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Kalau Fugaku sudah angkat bicara, dia memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Terserahlah! Pokoknya kalau aku tak lulus ujian ... KAU ..." telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada Hinata, "kau akan kujadikan mumi!" ancam Sasuke.

"Mumi?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang polos. "Mumi itu apa?"

"Tck, dasar bodoh! Mumi saja tidak tahu!" ejek Sasuke sembari melempar lukisan yang ada di meja ke depan pintu. "Kalau kau masuk ke areaku lagi ... kugigit kau!"

Hinata hanya melotot sebal mendengar ancaman Sasuke. "Tak takut wweekkk!"

"Ish, anak nakal!"

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat lukisan ibunya, Mikoto, yang sedang berdiri di hamparan dandelion. Lukisan itu tampak natural apalagi senyuman sang ibu yang hangat. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, dia menutup lukisan itu dengan kain putih yang panjang.

"Semoga _Kaa_ - _san_ senang dengan _birthday gift_ dariku," gumam Sasuke.

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, mungkin acara ulang tahun Mikoto yang diselenggarakan secara sederhana – hanya keluarga saja – akan dimulai.

Dia tak menyadari ada gadis kecil berambut pendek yang sedang mneyeringai jahil ke arahnya. Setelah memastikan Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, Hinata buru-buru memasuki kamar Sasuke. Dia membuka kain itu dan menatap sedih pada likisan tersebut.

"Kenapa cih, Cacuke- _ji_ hanya membeli walna coklat, putih, dan bilu dicini," ujar Hinata seraya mengelus lukisan itu. "Kan lebih bagus kalau walnanya dicampul-campul," gumamnya.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil cat air yang berada tepat di samping kanvas. Tangannya mulai menggores kanvas dan menambahkan warna-warna cerah. "Lebih bagus ada kucing dan olang-olang," ujarnya pelan.

Senyumnya mengembang saat lukisannya sudah selesai. Dia kembali menutup dengan kain dan keluar kamar Sasuke. Dia berlari mencari Sasuke yang sedang di kamar mandi, dan kebetulan sekali, paman tampamnya itu baru saja selesai mandi. Dia memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam. Dia berjalan sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Sasuke- _ji_ , ayo!" teriak Hinata seraya menarik tangan Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu hanya menghela napas. _Mood_ nya sedang baik, _so_ dia tak ingin marah-marah di hari bahagia ini.

Dia berjalan menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada semua anggota keluarganya. Memang benar dia terlambat. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah pada Hinata, keponakan imutnya, yang telah mengajaknya.

" _Hime_ - _chan_ duduk di pangkuanku saja," ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk pahanya. Hinata hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Weekk tak mau!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Kumat lagi nakalnya si Hinata.

"Hinata punya hadiah untuk _Obaa_ - _chan_ ," ujar Hinata riang sembari menyodorkan buku _diary_ untuk neneknya. Mikoto menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil.

" _Arigatou_ , _Hime_ - _chan_ ," sahut Mikoto lalu mengelus kepala Hinata. Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat tentang sesuatu.

"Cacuke- _ji_ belum membeli hadiah," katanya sembari menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sontak pria bungsu Uchiha itu terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamarku. Disana ada hadiah spesial untuk _Kaa_ - _san_ tercinta," gumam Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi ibunya.

Mereka semua mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sementara Hinata kecil sudah mengambil posisi aman, bersembunyi di belakang Fugaku. _Kalau disini, Sasuke-ji tak akan menggigitku_ , batin Hinata.

Semua Uchiha sangat antusias dengan hadiah Sasuke. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk melihat hadiah yang katanya spesial.

Sasuke melangkah ke depan bersama Mikoto. Dia menyuruh ibu tercintanya untuk menutup mata. "Akan kubuka. Satu... dua... tiga!"

 **HAP**

Kain pun terbuka dan menampakkan lukisan buatan tangan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Dan emosinya memuncak.

Di sampingnya, Mikoto nyaris saja membuka matanya. Namun terhenti karena semua Uchiha berseru. "JANGAN!"

Mikoto menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan hadiah spesial yang dijaniikan Sasuke, putranya. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap lukisan di depannya. Jantungnya mendadak sakit dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sepertinya lukisan Sasuke berhasil membuat penyakit _Kaa_ - _san_ nya kambuh.

Ini lebih mengerikan dari Joker atau pun Valak.

Karena Mikoto _phobia_ akan ...

"I-Itu ba-badut!"

 **BRUK**

"HINATAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Dedicated to SasuHina Days Love 2016**

 **...**


End file.
